The Awaited Wedding
by sentaifanfive
Summary: Takeru and Mako finally get married.


**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Awaited Wedding**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: Takeru and Mako finally get married**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**After defeating countless enemies for the past year with their buddies the Go-Ongers as well as some assistance by the Gekirangers, things finally seem to go Takeru and Mako's way.**

**All the heroes gathered at the airport as they waited for the arrival of Mako's parents.**

**Everyone sat down and waited by the windows with Takeru talking to Mako about sitting down and chatting with her parents.**

**Sousuke was holding up a "Shiraishi" sign so Mako's parents know that they're here.**

**A few moments later Mako's father can be seen walking down the ramp with her mother pushing her wheel chair.**

**All the heroes gave them a warm welcome as Mako went and hugged both her parents, Takeru went and shook their hands after that.**

**They all went back to Takeru's mansion where Mako's parents told them their stories of how things have been in Hawai.**

**Everyone had a great time as Takeru consistently looked over at Mako to her to see the heartwarming smile on her face as she talked to her parents, the smile he came to love.**

**"So, when do you guys plan on getting it done?" Mako's father asked.**

**"Valentines Day" Takeru and Mako both said at the same time.**

**Everyone around them grinned a little.**

**"Very well" Said Mako's father as he responded.**

**Mako's mother smiled and gave them her nod of approval.**

**Takeru and Mako both smiled and looked at each other as they hugged.**

**"Then it's settled." Said Sousuke as he put a hand on Takeru's shoulder.**

**"Saki, get them the biggest wedding cake you can find" Said Sousuke as he looked over to Saki.**

**"Yes sir!" Said Saki as she smiled.**

**"I shall have the Kurokos arrange a magnificient feast for everyone tonight in celebration of Mako and Tono's wedding arrangement as well as Mako's parents arrival!" Jii called out.**

**Everyone clapped and cheer as Sousuke jumped on to Takeru's back while the girls gave Mako hugs.**

**Later that night everyone celebrated like there was no tomorrow.**

**Everyone ate a lot tiring themselves out but not before giving the karaoke machine a workout. **

**Everyone fell asleep except for Takeru and Mako who went outside sitting on the deck as Takeru had a arm around her as they look at the night sky.**

**"I never get tired of viewing the stars with you" Said Mako.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied as he gave her a smile.**

**Mako smiled back.**

**From a distance Mako's father saw them and smiled.**

**The next morning everyone was still asleep while Jii, Takeru, Mako, and her parents were having breakfast and were having a nice conversation.**

**"Excuse me" Said Mako's father as he got up and motioned Takeru to come out with him.**

**"Excuse me" Said Takeru as he got up and went outside with Mako's father.**

**Jii looked as they went outside with a bit of a concerned look on his face for Takeru.**

**Mako looked towards her mother and her mother just gave her a smile.**

**Mako's father stood in the middle of the yard as Takeru stood behind him.**

**"What's the matter?" Takeru asked.**

**Mako's father then turned around and looked towards Takeru.**

**"Mako's mother and I know you are a Lord, well, Emperor as well too, we know you have high standards and I hope you can make my daughter happy and protect her, that all her mother and I ask of you." Said Mako's father.**

**"Don't worry sir, she deserves all the happiness in the world." Takeru replied.**

**Mako's father smiled.**

**"I'm glad you think that way" Said Mako's father.**

**Takeru smiled.**

**"I couldn't ask for a better wife" Takeru replied.**

**Mako walked over and patted Takeru's shoulder.**

**"With this her mother and I can be at ease." Said Mako's father.**

**Takeru smiled and nodded.**

**Back in the mansion Jii, Mako, and her mother secretly overheard them talking and smiled after the conversation was over.**

**Mako's mother looked towards Mako as she smiled and she held onto Mako's hand and patted it.**

**Those 5 went to do wedding arrangements the whole day while everyone came along to see if they can help as Jii, Tanba, and Kaoru stayed at the Shiba Mansion.**

**The girls and Mako's mother helped Mako pick out a wedding dress while Miu paid for it. **

**The guys helped Takeru with picking out a suit and Hiroto paid for it.**

**While everyone was at the cashiers Takeru walked over to see Mako in her wedding dressed.**

**He was stunned and just stared.**

**Mako turned around and saw him, she smiled.**

**"What do you think?" She asked.**

**"Incredible" Takeru replied.**

**Mako's smile grew bigger.**

**"You're very handsome in that suit my Emperor" She said.**

**"Really? Thanks..." Said Takeru as he started to blush.**

**"Hey! It's time to get going!" Genta yelled.**

**"Mako! Time to put away the dress!" Miu yelled.**

**"Ok!" Mako yelled back.**

**"Let's get going" She said to Takeru.**

**"Right" Takeru replied.**

**Later that night the guys went out as the girls had their own little party at the Shiba Mansion.**

**The guys were by an empty road near the mountain side.**

**Sousuke threw the keys to his new car over to Takeru.**

**Sousuke grinned.**

**Takeru grinned back.**

**A few moments later a gold Lamborghini inspired styling super car came in and stopped beside Takeru and Sousuke.**

**The window rolled down to reveal Hiroto driving it.**

**"You ready?" Hiroto asked.**

**Takeru grinned.**

**"Of course" Takeru replied as he got in Sousuke's car.**

**Hiroto grinned and rolled up his window.**

**Bomper did the countdown and the two super cars raced off.**

**Both of them matched up closely in terms of speed but as they reached the corners Hiroto drifted better than Takeru.**

**"I think I learned a thing or two from Sousuke" Takeru thought to himself as he gave off a grin and pressed the "Sport Mode button" which lowered the suspension of the car.**

**Takeru then shifted gears and stepped on the gas causing flames to come out of the two exhaust pipes.**

**Takeru speeded by Hiroto much to Hiroto's surprise.**

**Takeru started driving like a pro and made beautiful drifts for each corner.**

**Hiroto started catching up but Takeru edged him out and secured his victory in the final corner with a nice drift crossing the finish line and added a donut drift after that for good measure as the rest of the guys cheered.**

**"Getting a little cocky there" Said Hiroto as he got out of his car and grinned.**

**"Good race" Said Takeru as he got out of Sousuke's car and grinned.**

**"That's what I like to see, going at mach speed." Said Sousuke.**

**Back at the Shiba Mansion the girls all fell asleep as they ate all of the Go-On wings supply of pudding.**

**Miu and Mako were talking as everyone else slept.**

**"Your big day is coming up soon" Said Miu.**

**"Yea, it's hard to believe" Mako replied.**

**"I know how you feel, you'll have all the time to soak it all in." Said Miu.**

**Mako nodded.**

**"I'm going to call Sousuke and see when they'll be back." Said Miu as she left the room.**

**Mako nodded.**

**Even though they were both in different locations at the moment , Takeru and Mako looked up and thought about each other, glad to know they can finally get married.**

**A few day laters the big day was finally here.**

**Takeru and Mako were having a traditional Japanese wedding.**

**They both walked in to the shrine, reminiscent of when they had the pretend wedding back when they were battling the Gedoushuu.**

**The priest did his work and Takeru and Mako exchanged their vows and exchanged their wedding rings.**

**Takeru and Mako then had a very heartwarming kiss.**

**Mako's parents along with Jii, Kaoru, and Tanba were all wearing traditional clothing.**

**Mako's parents and Jii cried while Kaoru and Tanba smiled and nodded.**

**Takeru and Mako then both drank sake.**

**Later on they both left on a carriage back to the Shiba mansion.**

**Later that night they had the reception party where Mako switched into a different kimono while Takeru wore his suit. The reception part began with speeches by Ryunnosuke, Genta, and Sousuke commending how it was an honor to be their friends and going through so much after meeting them in their own perspective.**

**They all later ate a astounding feast and sang karaoke before having the dance to end.**

**Takeru and Mako were smiling the whole time.**

**Everyone paired up for the dance to end the night where Mako then switched to her wedding dress.**

**They all enjoyed the large beautiful white cake that Saki arranged with both a chibi Shinken Red and Shinken Pink on top of the cake.**

**Retsu started to play a slow soothing music piece on the piano for the dance.**

**"It felt like time slowed down today" Said Mako as she leaned on Takeru's shoulder.**

**"Ah" Takeru gently replied as he held on to Mako for the dance.**

**"Things worked out well didn't they?" Kotoha asked Chiaki.**

**"Yup, Nee-San finally gets her dream fulfilled, kind of hard to believe it be that guy" Said Chiaki as he chuckled a little.**

**When the party was over Takeru and Mako thanked everyone for coming and for their support.**

**They all said their final goodbyes as they all went on to live their lives.**

**"I hope we can see you guys again some day" said Mako.**

**"You will" Miu replied as she smiled.**

**A few days later Mako's parents flew back to Hawai, not before saying goodbye to Mako and Takeru as well as the other heroes. Mako gave her parents each a nice great big hug before they left. Takeru shook their hands and gave them each a one arm hug.**

**The rest of the heroes waved goodbye to them as Mako's parents looked on before entering the plane.**

**After that the heroes met back outside the Shiba Mansion.**

**The heroes then said goodbye to Bomper and the Engines as they returned to Machine World.**

**The Shinkengers then said their goodbyes to the Go-Ongers as they exchanged both hand shakes and hugs.**

**Sousuke and Miu drove off in Sousuke's car while everyone else rode in the Ginjiro.**

**That left the Shinkengers along with Jii, Kaoru, and Tanba.**

**"Take care of yourselves" Said Kaoru as a carriage came and took her and Tanba away.**

**Jii and the Shinkengers all waved goodbye to them.**

**Finally the Shinkengers all exchanged hugs and wished for the best for each of them as everyone went their separate ways.**

**Each hero thinking about all the good times they had with the teams.**

**After that some time has passed, about a year since that day.**

**Sousuke moved in with Miu and Hiroto, and has finally redeemed his racing status and became a F1 driver with Renn being his sidekick in assisting him in his tune ups for his car and such.**

**Saki went on to own the cake shop she worked at as the owner has moved to another part of Japan to live with their family.**

**Gunpei redeemed himself and became a police officer for the Space Police working with the other Dekarangers at the Dekabase.**

**Hanto opened his own Ice Cream/ Crepe Shop attracting a lot of young ladies.**

**Hiroto became a boxing coach.**

**Ryunosuke went back to Kabuki.**

**Chiaki decided to go back to school and is studying Game Design at the local university.**

**Kotoha went back to live with her sister.**

**Genta is happily being the owner of his own Sushi restaurant with chains of his restaurant all over Japan.**

**As for Takeru and Mako, they're living happily at the Shiba Mansion with Jii and the Kuroko's.**

**The Emperor Disk and Empress Disk were side by side to each other in a display in Takeru and Mako's room.**

**Next to that display was a table that had a photo of Takeru in his suit and Mako wearing her wedding dress as they smiled happily in the picture holding hands.**

**Takeru and Mako are expecting their first child within the next year.**

**THE END**


End file.
